Of Studies, Quarrels, and Make Ups
by Sliver of Light
Summary: It’s Soubi and Ritsuka’s special day! Ritsuka’s pouting because Soubi’s ignoring him. And Soubi’s being a bastard by making Ritsuka wait. Of course, he’s got surprises stored for the two of them. He’s just not kind enough to tell Ritsuka that.


**Title:** Of Studies, Quarrels, and Make-Ups

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Soubi x Ritsuka

**Summary: **It's Soubi and Ritsuka's special day! Ritsuka's pouting because Soubi's ignoring him. And Soubi's being a bastard by making Ritsuka wait. Of course, he's got surprises stored for the two of them. He's just not kind enough to tell Ritsuka that.

**Disclaimer: **Soubi had decided to run away with me but then Kouga Yun learned about this and decided to chain Soubi to her bed. I couldn't find the key to the lock so.. so.. :cries:

**A/N: **Yes! I did say I'm going to be writing Reborn fics but I just wanted to give _my_ Ritsuka a present because it's the fourteenth today and... Yes, well, it's _our_ special day.

* * *

He has been staring at the phone for quite some time now. He could see messages continuously pouring in as the blue lights on either side of his cellphone blinked every few seconds. Still, he didn't try to extract himself from where he was currently resting, on his soft twin-size bed. He had a book in one hand and a dermatograph in the other. He could let the phone sit there for all eternity and he'd still be reading his book because he's lazy like that and likes to procrastinate. He knew though that the one person constantly sending him messages would start to get worried. If not worried, probably annoyed because his messages were being ignored for more than an hour now and that person didn't like being ignored. Neither did his messages because they constantly screamed to be read, even pleaded sometimes when the other person starts calling.

So Agatsuma Soubi put down his book and extended an arm to his bedside table, as his fingers wrapped around the thin piece of electronics which had gone warm from the constant consumption of battery brought by the continuous blinking blue light of the cellular phone. He brought it close to his face and saw the dark letters on the gadget's screen, and he could feel them glaring at him, scolding him for ignoring them all this time.

_Sorry, it's not like I want to ignore you. I'm just busy._

8 messages.

He smirked. That person has gotten this persistent now huh? Last time he ignored him for two hours, he only got, what? Four messages? _Ah, _but that person had miss-called (1) him four times back then. It's the same. Maybe he doesn't have enough load to make a call this time.

He opened his phone's Inbox and a smile slowly made its way to his lips as he saw the name of the sender.

**Ritsuka**

He pressed the message and saw the single word it contained.

"_**Meow?"**_

He propped himself up on one of his elbows and leaned on one of his big soft pillows. He didn't need to read the other messages the boy had sent. He knew what's in them anyway. So he clicked the reply button and started writing his long overdue message.

* * *

Aoyagi Ritsuka was pacing. He has been pacing for an hour and a half now. Before, he only needed to pace for an hour and a fifteen minutes yet he has to pace for a _quarter of an hour more_ now.

_What's taking him so long now? He can't be THAT busy! And it's.. It's.. _

Ritsuka glanced at the calendar. The date today he had encircled with red Pentel pen was mocking him.

He glared at it. And Ritsuka didn't like glaring at all. And the last time he checked, he didn't particularly like glaring at inanimate objects. He sighed. Maybe he's hanging around that person too much that he's picking some of the older man's nasty habits.

He was about to traverse the length of his room again when he heard the Ragnarok level-up theme play on his phone.

"About time!"

He hurriedly ran towards the table near his window and grabbed his phone, a smile unknowingly forming in his lips as he read the message.

Then a scowl followed afterwards.

* * *

He was chuckling.

He plopped on his bed and continued reading his neglected book. He knew the person he sent the message to is probably turning into that cute shade of ripe tomato again and oh, how he wished he could see that pretty face right now!

_You get excited too much Agatsuma Soubi, _he thought as he ran his dermatograph over a particular sentence which he knew would help him out in his graded recitation the following day.

* * *

"_**Hi little cat. You missing your sexy boyfriend?" :smirk:**_

Ritsuka tried to throttle the blush trying to grace his pale cheeks but failed miserably as he scowled again and pushed the reply button, itching to retort to that narcissistic message of Agatsuma Soubi.

* * *

"_**Sexy? I thought you were drop-dead gorgeous. But no, never sexy. Anyway, do you know what day it is today?"**_

* * *

"_Come-ah, come-ah, come on!" (2) _came Soubi's message alert tone. He loved to hear that tone.

He decided to feign cluelessness and sent the message he knew would irk his cute little boyfriend. He stretched like a cat on his bed then crossed his legs as he lied back and stared at the ceiling. It has been ten months since he and Ritsuka got together and truth be told, he's amazed they're still together. Those ten months didn't go smoothly and there were times even _Youji_ would IM him and ask about his situation with Ritsuka. And Youji _never _talked to him if he could help it. That long-haired brat cared for Ritsuka though so he couldn't blame him for _wanting _to help. And Soubi was grateful sometimes that he had someone to talk too when he's not fighting with Ritsuka.

He rolled on his stomach and stared at the picture on his table.

His fight with Ritsuka last night was more terrible than usual. Not only did they quarrel through chat but bickered through their YM statuses too. Something like this of course didn't go unnoticed by the few people he had on his Messenger list so he got IM-ed a few times about it by those who cared enough to look _and _ask.

Nagisa was the first to bother him that night.

* * *

_- Flash back -_

* * *

_**sexygenius07: **__Sou-kunnn_

_He hated it when that woman called him 'Sou-kun'. Only Ritsuka was allowed to call him that and even _he_ didn't. He glared. 'Nagisa's going to regret she bothered me' he thought . Not that he's particularly annoyed but he did want to relieve some of his stress right now._

_**silverbutterfly: **__What do you want? And don't call me that._

_**sexygenius07:**__ ooh :shiver shiver: still cold towards me? Ritsu says hi! _

_**silverbutterfly:**__ ..._

_**silverbutterfly:**__ He's with you? _

_**sexygenius07:**__ yep.. He came to play tonight._

_**silverbutterfly:**__ If you don't have anything to say don't disturb me. I'm busy._

_**sexygenius07: **__Busy quarrelling with Ritsuka again?_

_Soubi stared hard at the monitor. He knew answering back through his status message was a bad idea._

_**silverbutterfly:**__ None of your business._

_**sexygenius07: **__Need my advice? :heart heart:_

_**silverbutterfly: **__No. Go away. Don't bother me._

_**sexygenius07: **__You're such a cold-hearted bastard but I like you anyway. Not more than Ritsu though. So here's a little tip. The kid wants attention so give that to him. He doesn't like being ignored and would be glad if you spent some time with him and not just with your books. And don't fight with him like this! Talk to him directly, not through your status message. :sighs: _

_**silverbutterfly: **__I said I don't need your advice._

_**sexygenius07**__: Anyhow, you're welcome Sou-kun. Ritsu's calling for me now so, catch you later I hope. And fix that problem of yours. Remember what I said okay? Ja ne! _

_(sexygenius07 is now offline) _

_**silverbutterfly: **__Who would listen to you?_

_Soubi rubbed his eyes and stared at Ritsuka's status message. He almost broke the monitor with his fist when he saw his boyfriend's reply. He stopped himself though at the last minute and decided to retort through another status message. Nagisa's advise be damned._

"_There's a difference between a cool-off and a break-up! If you want to date others, fine go ahead, just don't FLAUNT IT to my face because I would rather NOT know, thank you. If you wanted to date AND tell me about it you should've just asked for a break up."_

_He wanted to added 'bitch' but decided against it. He didn't want to lose his cool like that and _him_ ranting like THIS is enough proof that he's really breaking down._

_He stood up and was about to leave his laptop when he heard the distinct sound made by a contact going online. _

"_Oh shit."_

_(s0ubiownsme is now online)_

'_Must turn invi--!' the inner Soubi screamed._

**_POP._**

_**s0ubiownsme: **__SOU-CHAN!! :HUGS: You alright?! What's this status message?! Want me to come over?!_

_Soubi cursed. 'I must be losing my reflexes if I can't move fast enough to block Kyo's messages.' He wanted to ignore his friend's message but he knew he'd only get disturbed more (and probably make Kyo worry more about him too) if he continued to ignore his instant messages._

_So he sat down and typed a reply._

_**silverbutterfly: **__I'm fine Kyo. Stop worrying. Don't mind me. Just had a little fight with Ritsuka.. usual.._

_**s0ubiownsme: **__How can I not worry!? And don't mind you, you say? And LITTLE? Hey, by the look of things this isn't anything little. This looks serious to me._

_Soubi tried not to roll his eyes. First Nagisa. Now Kyo. I hope Ritsu doesn't go online later too. I'm not a kid anymore and I can damn well take care of my own affairs._

'_They're just trying to help you.'_

"_I don't need their help," snapped Soubi to his inner self._

'_They're your friends. Kyo's your friend, it's natural. And it's not like you're NOT flaunting your situation what with your status message and all.' _

"_This is how Ritsuka wants to handle things so, so be it!"_

'_Then at least try to be more discreet?'_

"_Why am I even talking to myself?"_

**_POP._**

_**s0ubiownsme: **__...Sou-chan? Are you okay..? Still there..?_

_**silverbutterfly: **__I'm fine.. Just thought of stuff._

_**s0ubiownsme: **__:grins: talking to your self again? _

_**silverbutterfly: **__No. And so what if I am?_

_Soubi slapped softly his forehead. 'Now that sounded childish'._

'_And defensive,' added his inner self._

"_Shut up."_

**_POP._**

_The popping sound was starting to annoy him._

_**s0ubiownsme: **__:sighs: I'm just here if you need me._

_Nagisa talked to me anyway. What if...?_

_**silverbutterfly : **__Kyo?_

_**s0ubiownsme: **__hmm?_

_**silverbutterfly : **__Can you talk to Ritsuka for me?_

_**s0ubiownsme: **__EH?! Me?_

_**silverbutterfly: **__:nods:_

_**s0ubiownsme: **__Well.. I don't think that's a good idea..._

_Soubi decided to send Kyo the message archive of him and Ritsuka quarrelling a few hours ago before they decided to turn their replies to status messages instead._

**_A few minutes later..._**

_**s0ubiownsme: **__ you know what? maybe i'll take your offer to talk to him and give him hell... He's the worst.. no offense._

_**silverbutterfly: **__He's driving me crazy.._

_**s0ubiownsme: **__I'll be bias though Sou-chan. I like to help you but I might let my emotions get the better of me._

_**silverbutterfly:**__ It's fine. You don't have to force yourself to talk to him. I'll be okay._

_**s0ubiownsme: **__okay.. :pats back: I hope you'll be fine Sou-chan. I'm sorry it became like this._

_**silverbutterfly: **__Don't be sorry, it's fine. No need to apologize. It's not your fault. _

_**s0ubiownsme: **__Sou-chan, I'll just be doing some work okay? Just buzz me if you need help._

_**silverbutterfly: **__Yeah. Thanks._

* * *

_- End of Flashback-_

* * *

"_**No.. What day is it today Ritsuka? Want to come over and play?" **_

Ritsuka was getting frustrated. And a bit hurt. He knew Soubi was only joking around but saying 'no' still hurt a bit because today is a special day. He also knew that Soubi liked to joke after they've got themselves into a major fight. He was so relieved they actually were able to made up that night. He was breaking down, Soubi was angry, _he _was angry at Soubi for being such a cold, insensitive bastard and Soubi was angry at _him _too for being the same insensitive cry-baby he was.

They almost lost each other last night. And he's happy they still clung on and didn't let go.

He texted his reply as he stared out of the window, expecting to see Soubi standing in front of his house with the usual smirk on his face and that cigarette hanging off dangerously from his sexy lips. He wasn't lucky today. Only a man with a bunch of red roses covering his face was standing outside. _Probably some guy waiting for his girlfriend,_ he thought. He wished though Soubi would give him flowers like that too today.

* * *

The sun was beating down on his back but he didn't care. Ritsuka deserved to see him today. And he wanted to apologize properly too after the heated argument they had last night. He only realized that he had come to Ritsuka's place empty-handed when he turned his Avalon on the corner, one street away from the Aoyagi Residence.

He cursed silently until he passed a little stall and saw roses, daffodils, and other flowers being sold there. He parked his car to the side and got off to buy his boyfriend his apology gift and his gift for their monthsary.

"_Come-ah, come-ah, come on!"_

He was inquiring about the price of a dozen of roses when his cellphone rang again, the tune causing the lady over the counter to jump and blush.

Soubi smiled apologetically before pulling out the phone from his pocket.

He silently chuckled as he read the message, the lady gazing at him interestedly as he did so.

"_**Ouch that hurts! You forgot what day it is today! I'm so huuuurt Soubi, you bastard! Mhmm, come play with me? I can't leave the house. Not with mum here." :kiss:**_

The lady interrupted Soubi and tried to engage him in a conversation, eager to make the man smile for her. She was captivated by him although this man was a complete stranger to her.

"Sir, would you like me to wrap them with this pink paper or this plastic one with heart designs? You'll girlfriend would find the latter cuter though," she added a smile as she waved the two designs.

Soubi didn't look up as he answered her, but the smile was still visible in his perfect lips.

"Hmm, boyfriend actually," he definitely heard the girl gasp and sigh a disappointed 'oh'. "He'll like the pink one. Please wrap the roses with that, thank you."

He placed his payment and took the flowers several minutes later. He smiled sweetly at the lady before he entered the driver's seat of his Avalon and drove off towards the Aoyagi residence.

The lady slumped on her little chair and sighed for the second time that day. She thought she could finally flirt with a guy who's handsome and rich for once. Then several minutes later she'd get disappointed because said guy is gay.

"Kami-sama, I hate my life."

* * *

Soubi tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

The girl was cute and pretty, he would give her that but his bastard and loyal side stopped him just in time from telling the girl he batted for both teams and not just the _other_ team.

Oh, how he love his looks.

* * *

"I guess he's studying again," pouted Ritsuka as he slumped over the keyboard of his desktop computer. "I can never compete with his books, darn." _If I turned into a book, would he pay more attention to me?_

Ritsuka shook his head at the insane thought.

**BUZZ!! BUZZ!! **(3)

"I'll go get it mum!" hollered Ritsuka, flinching as he heard the annoyed tone of his voice. He pulled his door open hurriedly and almost stepped on his cat as he traversed the stairs faster before Kyo could say 'lollipop'. Their visitor was pulling him towards the door and he wasn't even thinking it would be Soubi at all.

So you could imagine his surprise when he opened the door and was met with a full kiss on the lips as a bundle of flowers—he couldn't tell what kind they were from the angle of his face right now—was shove slowly into his waiting arms.

He gasped for breath as Soubi pulled away and kissed his forehead in addition to the one he just planted on his lips.

"Hello dear Ritsuka. Want to play?"

Soubi found himself pulled inside the house before the door was shut behind him. He heard a plate break somewhere from the direction of the kitchen but ignored it. All he cared about was the hand tugging at his own and the swishing tail in front of him.

He made sure he locked the door to Ritsuka's room when they got in.

"So, what are we playing today Soubi?"

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**A/N:**

(1) It's deliberate. You let the phone ring and then cancel the call before the other person can answer. You do it just to make the person you're calling you called/want his attention but not _actually _talk to the person. I hope that's clear.

(2) It's from Air Gear, it's entitled "Her Groovy Trick". It gets played when the show continues after advertisements. I thought it sounded sexy and would fit (my narcissistic) Soubi. :laughs: ehehehe..ehe..

(3) It's not the YM Buzz. That's how my neighbor's doorbell sounds and it causes me to jump sometimes.

Review guys because you don't know how much they make my heart flutter. :grins:


End file.
